Presently, as a development of LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, standardization of a LTE-Advanced scheme is progressed in a standard group 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). In 3GPP TS 36.101 (V 11.2.0) published in September 2012, it has been specified that the maximum transmission power PCMAX that a user equipment (UE) is allowed to output for uplink transmission is determined within the range,PCMAX_L≦PCMAX≦PCMAX_H.Here, the lower bound value PCMAX_L and the upper bound value PCMAX_L are defined as follows,PCMAX_L=MIN{PEMAX−ΔTC, PPowerClass−MAX(MPR+A−MPR, P−MPR)−ΔTC} andPMAX_H=MIN{PEMAX, PPowerClass},where PEMAX represents the maximum transmission power of the UE indicated from a network side, ΔTC represents an allowed relaxation amount when the user equipment uses a resource block in an edge of a frequency band, PPowerClass represents the maximum transmission power that should be supported by the UE, MPR (Maximum Power Reduction) represents an allowed relaxation amount specified by a modulation scheme (for example, QPSK) and the number of resource blocks, A-MPR (Additional Maximum Power Reduction) represents an allowed relaxation amount to avoid providing interference to other adjacent systems, P-MPR (Power-Maximum Power Reduction) represents a power relaxation factor to satisfy an applicable electromagnetic energy absorption requirement such as a SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) provision allowed for a human body.
The maximum transmission power PCMAX_H of UE is determined within the range between the lower bound value PCMAX_L and the upper bound value PCMAX_H as calculated in this manner, and the transmission power of UE is determined such that it cannot exceed the maximum transmission power PCMAX.
Meanwhile, the maximum transmission power PCMAX is allowed to include an error in practice, and a measurement value PUMAX of the maximum transmission power is specified in consideration of a margin or a tolerance to the maximum transmission power PCMAX as follows,PCMAX_L−T(PCMAX_L)≦PUMAX≦PCMAX_H+T(PCMAX_H),where T(PCMAX_L) and T(PCMAX_H) are determined from the calculated PCMAX_L and PCMAX_H in accordance with a table indicative of correspondence between PCMAX and tolerances as illustrated in FIG. 1. As can be seen in FIG. 1, it is specified that as PCMAX is smaller, the tolerance T(PCMAX) is greater.